


Exception

by cleo (miri_cleo)



Category: Up in the Air
Genre: Community: femslash_kink, Dubious Consent, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-04
Updated: 2010-06-04
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/pseuds/cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Second Annual Femslash Kink Meme.</p><p>Prompt: Alex/Natalie- Dub!Con</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exception

"I…oh…" Natalie took a shuddering breath as Alex got even closer to her, pinning her against her hotel room door. She dropped her keycard. "I thought you didn't…uhm…sleep with…women…"

Alex was smirking, quirking her lips up in that particular way that Natalie had noticed only not in that context at all. She jumped at the feel of Alex's fingertips against her side, running down the length of her legs as the blonde bent to pick up the card. And she nearly flinched again when Alex leaned close, wrapping an arm around her to slide the card.

"I said I didn't date women…" Alex's voice was soft, sultry. Sultry was definitely the word, and that made Natalie nervous. "Not that I didn't sleep with them."

"Okay, well…I…I don't." Natalie flashed a nervous smile and stepped back into the room as if Alex was willing her to do it when in reality Alex was stepping closer, pushing her backwards.

When Alex put her hands on her shoulder, Natalie wasn't flinching. She was shivering; there was something about the blonde's eyes… "You will tonight."

"I will?" Natalie squinted before her eyes went wide. "I…oh…no…I…"

But Alex was kissing her and kissing her hard, and Natalie couldn't help but kiss her back. She felt like she could melt, but she had just been dumped. And she liked men. And she was formulating a new plan…a plan that had never involved sleeping with women.

"Mmm," Alex murmured as she slowly began to unbutton Natalie's shirt, not bothering to untuck it as she pushed it off her shoulders. And Natalie half tried to stop her, murmuring protests even as Alex unhooked her bra, even still when she felt Alex's mouth on one of her nipples. And she uttered those protests until she couldn't really breathe anymore.

She didn't really want to breathe when she felt Alex's fingers push under her skirt, push her panties aside. "No…uhm…I really sh-shouldn't…" she finally managed.

"Of course you shouldn't," Alex replied softly as she pressed Natalie down to the bed. "Shh."

Natalie opened her mouth to protest again, but she only moaned when she felt Alex press her fingers into her and push the heel of her palm against her clit. She didn't realize she was so wet. She didn't realize she was already so ready. Natalie was never so ready so quickly. And when she finally began to come, staring up into Alex's crystal blue eyes, she wasn't sure if she was moaning "no" or "yes."


End file.
